


28. 'you have to let me go'

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [28]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He steps wrong and the ground vanished beneath him and his heart leaps to his throat as he almost thrown from the ledge, his lute case swinging out widely, the view below cruelly reminded of just how high up they are as he desperately clings to the chain, trying to regain his footing as his heart beats wildly in his chest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: febuwhump 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	28. 'you have to let me go'

**Author's Note:**

> think i've saved the angstiest one for last and i just want to say that i'm sorry

_Why the fuck did we choose to listen to the fucking dwarves_ , Jaskier thinks as he looks into the rocky ravine far below him. It’s not that he’s scared of heights per se, it’s more the thought of what waits at the bottom that absolutely terrifies him.

He voices his concerns and Yarpen just laughs in return. “Stifle your mewlin. You’ll manage – as long as you don’t look down.” And then with a swift hit to Jaskiers stomach that only leaves him slightly winded, he and the other dwarves are off along the wooden ridge shortly followed by Borch, Tea and Vea until it is just him, Yennefer and Geralt left on the ridge.

“Ladies first?” he asks hopefully and Yennefer just gives him an unimpressed look and steps around him. Geralt must decide that Jaskier spends too long fretting and staring down into the ravine below and pushes past him with a huff. He tries to steady himself with a deep breath and with a terse ‘ _Hurry up Jaskier’_ from Geralt, he is stepping onto the boards.

He just focuses on moving one foot at a time, treading carefully and doing his best to not look down. The wind whips around him, cutting sharply into his cheek, and he feels as though one strong gust could knock him clean off. His hands shake and his palms are sweaty as they move along the chain, and he curses himself for wearing the boots that have absolutely no grip. Then suddenly he steps wrong and the ground vanished beneath him and his heart leaps to his throat as he almost thrown from the ledge, his lute case swinging out widely, the view below cruelly reminded of just how high up they are as he desperately clings to the chain, trying to regain his footing as his heart beats wildly in his chest. He clutches the chain in a white knuckled grip and mutters encouragement to himself as he squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to look at anything until he gets himself back under control, meaning he misses the concerned look shared by Geralt and Yennfer next to him.

Eventually, he can breathe again and he slowly begins to shuffle along the boards once again. They continue on, and he can distantly hear the jeers and shouts of the dwarves as they echo around them until suddenly a board creaks beneath him and the next thing he knows he is falling.

*

Geralt is cursing the dwarves in head for making them take this route when he hears the creak next to him and turns just in time to see Jaskier fall. He barely registers Yennfer’s concerned shout next to him as he reaches out to catch the chain. He does so just in time, and pulls the chain as hard as he can. He sees Jaskier struggling desperately to hold on, his palms clammy as he tries to pull himself up the chain and there is no way Geralt can reach out for him lest they both go tumbling over the edge.

The weight is too much and his arm start to struggle as he watches as Jaskier valiantly tries to heave himself up but it is to no avail. The bard is stronger than meets the eye, but they both know that he does not have the strength for this. He can hear Jaskier’s heart beating frantically and his heaving breaths. The planks beneath him start to groan and Geralt tightens his hand around the chain. He grunts as it pulls again and then suddenly the world seems to go still around them. He looks into Jaskier’s eyes, as he has done so many times before, and the rest of the world vanishes around them, leaving just the two of them. Jaskier’s eyes are glistening, but they are not filled with fear like Geralt would expect, but instead he sees only resignation.

“Geralt,” Jaskier says, voice only wavering slightly. “It’s useless – I’m not going to be able to—”

“No,” he snarls, refusing to hear what Jaskier is about to suggest. “You can do it, I can just—”

“I can’t and you can’t,” the other man replies, a sad smile forming on his face. “Geralt, you have to let me go.”

“No, I won’t – I can—” He has to be able to do _something_ – he has to. He cannot let Jaskier – his friend – his bard – his _everything­ –_ go like this. There has to be a way to save him but they are running out oh time and he can hear the wood screaming beneath him and it’s only a matter of time before he and Yen fall with him so he has to be quick and--

“Geralt, the planks won’t hold!” Yennefer shouts and he glances back to see her violet eyes filled with tears.

“You have to let me go, my love. It will be alright, Geralt. I promise. You’ll be alright,” Jaskier say and then Geralt’s stomach drops as he sees Jaskier loosen his grip and then he is letting go and Geralt feels more than hears the shout tear free from his throat, reaching out in one last desperate lunge to try and catch him but it is too late. He can only stare on in horror as he watches Jaskier disappear into the mist below.

He barely registers Yennefer shouting at him, tugging on his arm so they can carry on before they meet the same fate. He is numb as everyone sets up camp around him, unable to comprehend it, and he cannot look at them as they all stare at him with a pitying look, directing empty words of sympathy at him. There is a lump in his throat and he tries to swallow around it but it will not leave and then a tightness in his chest and suddenly he cannot breathe and he needs to get away from everyone, from everything – he cannot be around them right now – he has to be alone and then his feet are carrying him away until he perches himself down on a rock, far away from them all

And he sits.

And sits.

And sits.

And cries.

**Author's Note:**

> and so we're done! thank you so much to everyone who has read any of these and for every kudos and comment! they mean so much to me and it's been so nice to know that people have been reading and enjoying them. i'm on tumblr @restmyheadatnightcontent if you want to come and shout at me


End file.
